


What She Needed

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facebook: Draco's Den, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Moresomes, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is surprised when her wizards plan something that she didn't know she needed.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey/Cassius Warrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Birthday Bonanza, Draco’s Den Scattergories, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	What She Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> This was written for the following events:  
> Draco's Den Scattegories Round 1: Cassius Warrington, Cheering Spell, Cloak of Invisibility, confession, charcoal, cheerleader, Cairns, Australia   
> 31 Days of Shipping 3/16- your newest ship  
> HHBingo21 - G3: Marcus Flint/Adrian Pucey  
> Birthday Bonanza - for GaeilgeRua (I hope you love this moresome!)
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for for looking this over, pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione let out a sigh, resting her forehead against the cold window of the hotel room she was staying in. It had been a long flight to Cairns, and as eager as she was to start looking for her parents, it would have to wait until tomorrow. She was dead on her feet, having only just checked in, she was ready to head to bed. 

There was a knock at her door. Frowning, Hermione got up and tightened the robe around her waist before heading to the door. Opening it, she gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar face on the other side. 

“Cassius!” She cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. “What are you doing here?” She peered up at her boyfriend questioningly. 

“Couldn’t let you do this one on your own,” Cassius said gruffly. 

“Even though I asked you all to let me do this on my own?” she quipped. She shook her head, moving into the room. Cassius followed, closing the door behind him. “At least it’s just you. I should be glad it wasn’t the whole brigade.”

“Er… about that,” Cassius said, giving her an apologetic look. 

“Surprise!” two more voices shouted out, revealing themselves. 

“Adrian! Marcus!” She hissed, looking at them both. “What in Merlin’s name are you both doing there?” 

“Welllll, we knew that Cassius was going to follow you to Cairns, so we tagged along,” Adrian said.

“And Potter gave us his Cloak of Invisibility so we could surprise you,” Marcus added, grinning excitedly.

“You guys,” Hermione said, looking back and forth between her three wizards. “I… I’m speechless. Like I really don’t know what to say.” She could feel her eyes start to water in appreciation at her wizards.

“Listen, love, we knew this would be hard on you,” Adrian said. “And we’ve come to be your personal cheerleaders.”

“Or, we could just cast a few Cheering Spells,” Cassius quipped. 

“Cassius,” Hermione said, shaking her head. She moved towards Marcus, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his chest. “Marcus, love, I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Marcus hugged her back. “Love, there isn’t anywhere else we’d rather be.” 

“Confession time, I’m glad the three of you are here. I’m exhausted, and honestly, I’m terrified about finding my parents tomorrow. What if I don’t find them?”

“Why? Hermione, you know where they work, so you’ll definitely find them,” Cassius said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took Hermione’s hand and pulled her into his lap.

“But… What if I can’t fix their memories? What if they hate me for what I’ve done? What if-”

Cassius silenced her with a kiss. “Hermione, love, you’ll drive yourself crazy with all those thoughts.” 

“I know, I just can’t help it.”

“And that’s why we’re here,” Adrian said. “We knew you’d be lying in bed overthinking.” 

Hermione took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m glad you all are here, honestly, a good cuddle sounds good right now.”

“Just a cuddle?” Marcus asked, waggling his brows suggestively. 

Hermione laughed. “As good as something more sounds, I’m just too exhausted to even think about doing anything.” 

“What if you just lie back and let us do the hard work?” Cassius asked, peering down at her. 

Hermione licked her lower lip. “I don’t know…”

“See? You’re thinking too much,” Cassius said.

“We gotta shut that brain of yours off,” Marcus added. 

Hermione pressed her lips against Cassius’s, now having been convinced. She moaned when she felt his fingers undo the tie of her robe. 

“This charcoal colour on you is gorgeous,” Marcus whispered, kissing her neck from behind as he slid the robe off her shoulder. 

“She looks gorgeous in any colour,” Adrian murmured, pulling Hermione out of Cassius’s lap so he could position them both on the bed, with him sitting against the headboard with her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Adrian’s arms circled her waist and he teasingly pressed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Cassius moved closer, kissing Hermione once more. One hand cupped her cheek, the other cupping her breast. She moaned as he lightly tugged on her lower lip. Cassius’s hands skimmed down her body, teasing her slowly, as he removed her knickers. She flushed when she was finally bare before her wizards. 

“Marcus, get over here,” she groaned, reaching for him.

Marcus grinned, joining them on the bed and laying on the side, his hand reaching out to gently tease one of her nipples. He traced his finger around the nipple, before lightly flicking it. 

Cassius lowered his mouth to one of her thighs. He slowly kissed upwards, moving closer and closer to her centre, taking his sweet time. "Cassius," she begged, wanting more. "Please," she begged, wiggling to try and get his face where she wanted it.

"Tell Cass what you need," Adrian encouraged Hermione, his lips moving towards her neck. He kissed her lightly.

"Cass, love," Hermione half-moaned. "Please, I need your mouth."

Cassius paused in his ministrations, smirking up at her. "Just where do you need my mouth, Hermione? Better be specific, love, so I can get it right."

"Between my legs!" she practically cried. “I need you on my clit!” 

Cassius wasted no time burying himself between her legs. He slid his tongue up her slit, tasting her sweet juices. A gasp escaped her lips as he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking and nibbling gently at the tiny bundle of nerves.

"You’re so beautiful," Adrian whispered huskily in her ear. His hand slid around her body and began to tease the breast that Marcus wasn’t touching.

"Adrian," was all she could coherently say as Cassius pleasured her. Her body was humming as she felt herself grow closer to climaxing. Cassius was relentless in his motions, teasing her in ways that she didn’t know possible. Every little nibble on her clit and his small bites of roughness was enough to make her toes curl.

Adrian moved his lips to her collarbone. He sucked and nipped at her neck, making her squirm in his hold. 

“That’s it, love,” Marcus groaned, his eyes watching her hungrily. He squeezed her breast, teasing her nipple and giving it a light pinch. He watched as Adrian worked her other nipple.

Between the three of them, Hermione felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. “I… I… Oh, right there!” she cried out, feeling the tension build.

Cassius licked and teased her with increased fervour, quickly bringing her over the edge. 

“Cassius, Ah!” Hermione screamed out her release. “Shite, Marcus, Adrian, yes!” Her orgasm crashed over her, her body practically vibrating with pleasure. Her wizards continued to tease her, prolonging her release before she finally crashed.

“Beautiful,” Marcus murmured, his gaze roaming her body. 

“Love you so much,” Adrian said, pressing a kiss to her temple. He shifted them so that Hermione was now lying on her side. “Okay, love?” he asked once she caught her breath. 

Hermione nodded. “That was… Wow, I missed you guys.”

“You’ve only been gone a day and a half,” Cassius pointed out. 

She laughed. “Well, I’m greedy.” She smiled at her wizards before a yawn escaped her. 

“Get some sleep,” Marcus said, pulling the covers up over her. 

“But what about you guys?” she asked, looking at them both. 

“Adrian can always blow me when you go to bed,” Marcus quipped, winking at him. 

“No fair, I want to watch,” Hermione pouted. 

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Cassius promised. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll find your parents, okay?”

She scooted closer to Cassius, pressing her face against his side. “Thank you for coming. I love you.”

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Cassius said softly. 

“And I love you both, too,” Hermione said, looking over to Adrian and Marcus. 

“We love you, now get some sleep,” Marcus said. 

Hermione closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her. Now that her wizards were there, she wasn’t as nervous about what the next day would bring.


End file.
